TNF-alpha is a pro-inflammatory cytokine, which plays a protective role against infection and injury in normal immune responses. However, chronically elevated levels of TNF-alpha have been associated with pathogenesis of many autoimmune and inflammatory diseases. A number of TNF-alpha binding therapeutics have been approved for treatment of autoimmune and inflammatory diseases including rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, Crohn's disease, ankylating spondylitis and ulcerative colitis. Available therapeutic TNF-alpha binders include antibodies such as infliximab/Remicade (Centocor) a mouse-human chimeric monoclonal anti TNF-antibody, adalimumab/Humira (Abbott) a fully human anti-TNF antibody, and golimumab/Simponi (Centocor) a fully human anti-TNF antibody. Therapeutic TNF-alpha binders that are antibody-based include Etanercept/Enbrel (Amgen) a fusion protein of the extracellular domain of TNF-receptor fused to the Fc region of Ig1, and certolizumab pegol/Cimzia (UCB) a Pegylated Fab′ fragment of humanized monoclonal anti-TNF antibody. The therapeutic efficacy of the antibodies and antibody-based TNF-alpha binders varies based on the targeted pathology. In addition, many of the anti-TNF-alpha therapeutics show undesired side effects. Anti-TNF alpha antibodies with improved therapeutic properties are desired therefore.